Atlantic City
by Neptune's Mask
Summary: Well, after rebellions pop up in the city, Usagi and Mamoru are forced to flee into exile. They face many obstacles, including Mamoru's gambling problems. Rated for death. Gomen!


Atlantic City

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong solely to Naoko T. I do not know her last name, sorry! Oh, and in case you didn't know, "Aishiteru," means "I love you," in Japanese.

The years faded into themselves, when trying to count the time since Usagi and Mamoru had been together. Sometimes it felt suffocating to realize that your destiny was laid out for you step by step from day one. Mamoru didn't regret anything with Usagi, but he caught himself wondering what life would be like without her. Shortly thereafter, he'd chastize himself for thinking such a thing, but he couldn't help it. Just once though, he would have liked a choice. He never doubted his love for her, but by the same token, that love felt like bands holding him down.

Following the rebellions, he and Usagi had been forced to live in exile, struggling to survive. Money had become tight, and tensions were high. Month after month they fought over bills and Mamoru's expensive gambling habits, despite the lack of funds. After their latest fight, in an utter rage, he had kicked Usagi out, telling her not to come back until she could accept the way things were. With a broken spirit, she did as he asked, stumbling in the rain-soaked streets, staggering to safety.

_**There's trouble bussing in, from out of state**_

_**and the DA can't get no relief**_

_**Gonna be a rumble on the promenade**_

_**and the gambling commission is hanging on by the skin of its teeth**_

_**Everything dies, baby, that's a fact**_

_**but maybe everything that dies, someday, comes back.**_

In his mind, Mamoru was making the right decision, though he was nearly buried in debt, his love for games of chance simply outweighed his wife's protests and suggestions. Having been a prince for so long, he simply couldn't adjust to being denied even the smallest of things. Usagi had tried to understand, working two or three jobs at a time to help, but eventually she simply broke down under so much strain and pressure. The princess was strong in mind, body, and heart, but she had grown weary when she didn't see an end to their troubles. Chibiusa had left the city before the rebellions had started, ushered out by her concerned parents. They wouldn't let any harm come to her, or see her parents in such a state. Usagi was thankful for that much.

_**I've been looking for a job, but it's hard to find,**_

_**there's winners and there's losers, and I'm south of the line.**_

_**I'm getting tired of getting caught out on the losing end,**_

_**Talked to a man last night, gonna do a little favor for him.**_

Eventually, Mamoru began to see that without Usagi, he had no choice but to find a job. He searched avidly, but nothing really became available. One night came though, while strolling the boardwalk listlessly, his troubles and desperation were overheard by a man looking for a favor. The stranger approached Mamoru, and instantly he was on guard. The man seemed friendly enough, but his favor would be asking too much of Mamoru, wouldn't it?

_**Well I got a job, and I put my money away**_

_**but I got the kind of**_

_**debt that no honest man can pay.**_

_**So I drew out what I had, from our central trust**_

_**and I bought us two tickets on that coast city bus.**_

That same night Mamoru contacted Usagi where she had been staying at the Shinto Temple with Rei, telling her his "good" news. He had found temporary work, just until he could come across something more worthwhile. When she questioned him about it, he shrugged it off. Usagi didn't need to know that the man had wanted him to rough up a few people, she'd only worry. Mamoru wasn't concerned, they were lowly criminals, and he'd just be reminding them to mind the rules, and not mess with the wrong people, people like the man who'd propositioned Mamoru. What could happen? Therefore, Mamoru told Usagi to meet him in Atlantic City in a week. He'd leave her ticket at the Temple. He neglected to mention that he'd depleted their joint bank account in order to buy them of course. Reluctantly, she agreed.

_**Well our luck may have died, and our love may grow cold**_

_**but with you, forever I'll stay.**_

_**We're going out where the sand turns to gold,**_

_**but put your stockings on, cause it might get cold.**_

_**Everything dies, baby, that's a fact**_

_**but maybe everything that dies, someday comes back.**_

_**So put your makeup on, and fix your hair up pretty**_

_**and meet me tonight in Atlantic City.**_

A week later, as planned, they met up in the local Sheraton Hotel. It was strange seeing each other again after being apart for nearly a month. However, they tried to act like everything was okay, appearing every inch a loving couple.

Around ten o' clock, Usagi had fallen fast asleep, and it was time for Mamoru to complete his task. He found the men he was supposed to reprimand without a problem. It was a fierce and bloody fight. Three of the four men were unconscious, and the fourth didn't seem to be breathing. He had upheld his end of the bargain, now it was time to collect the cash for services rendered. Engrossed in his thoughts and greed, he didn't notice one of the men stir, nor did he see that man wrest a gun out of his pocket, and with a staggering breath, pull the trigger. Mamoru fell, a surprised look across his face, as he met the concrete.

Back at the hotel, Usagi felt a horrific pain in her back, and bolted upright. She was very confused when she didn't see Mamoru anywhere. Then suddenly, a vision explained it all. Refusing to believe it, she hastily threw on the first clothes she came across, and ran out of the hotel, through the lobby, and into the streets. She let her intuition guide her, and shortly thereafter, she came upon the grisly scene. The other men were still unconscious, but she only had eyes for Mamoru, who was lying face down on the pavement. She hurried to his side, afriad to move him, but she had to know. She turned his face to hers, and his eyelids fluttered for a moment. His lung had been punctured by the bullet, so it was difficult for him to talk, but he managed to whisper,

"Usa-ko?" his voice was so weak.

She shakily replied, "Yes, it's me Mamo-chan."

He struggled to smile. "Then I can die in peace. Aishiteru Usa-ko. Know that." and with those words, he took his last breath.

_**Well everything dies, baby, that's a fact**_

_**but maybe everything that dies some day comes back.**_

_**So put your make up on, fix your hair up pretty**_

_**and meet me tonight, in Atlantic City.**_

_**Well everything dies, baby, that's a fact**_

_**but maybe everything that dies, some day comes back.**_

_**So put your make up on, fix your hair up pretty**_

_**and meet me tonight in Atlantic City.**_

A single scream tore from her lips as she cried. The sky broke open above her, mirroring her feelings. Her effervescent spirit had been extinguished, and once she could cry no more, she simply sat in the streets, waiting for eternity.

The End

A/N: Okay, this story was based off of an OLD song, called "Atlantic City," by The Band. I couldn't find the complete lyrics to be able to make this a song-fic, so I just had to wing it a bit, including verses that I do know. And I accidentally forgot to include the ownership disclaimers on my two previous posts, so I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, and of course all copyrights go to The Band for the song. Until next time...ja

**Neptune's Mask**


End file.
